Solo con alguien que amas
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: Todas las personas lo saben, un beso es algo que compartes solo con la persona que amas, bueno, todas las personas excepto Nicolás Brown. Así que Worick tendrá que explicárselo. */YAOI / NICOLAS & WORICK / FLUFF /*


**Buenas! Es mi primera vez en el fandom de Gangsta (Y espero no sea la ultima) , esto lo llevo escribiendo desde hace un par de semanas, somos muy pocos acá & quería dejar mi granito de arena pal Fandom en español. UwU **

**Además de que no me puedo resistir a la pareja que hacen Nico & Worick (/u\\) **

**Siendo sincera siento que me quedo algo OOC pero ustedes juzgaran eso! :'D**

* * *

 _ **Advertencias**_ **:**

 **| Maybe OOC | Yaoi mágico | Fluff |**

* * *

 **Aclarando cosas para aclarar mentes: Lo que este en cursiva es lo que se diga en lenguaje de señas uwu**

* * *

Y entonces sucedió, él confiado había cerrados sus ojos y al no tener aquel sentido tan vital para saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor quedó a merced de Wallace.

Sintió sobre sus labios ásperos y delgados los ajenos, suaves y gruesos… _Gentiles_... Moviéndose delicadamente, unas manos que le tomaban de las mejillas, como si temiese que fuera a escapar, inclusive podría aventurar que aquel temblor se debía al miedo de su reacción.

Abrió por solo un momento sus ojos, para apreciar al otro sonrojado y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ocultando aquellos ojos celestes tan bonitos.

Cerro de nuevo los ojos al sentir como las manos en sus mejillas se retiraban titubeantes, no fuera a saber que en algún momento los abrió.

Y los abrió pues, después de sentir golpecillos en su hombro, dándose cuanta de el sonrojo en sus mejillas había reemplazado por aquella expresión de superioridad y petulancia, tan de él.

«¿Qué fue eso?» pregunta Nicolás con su precario vocabulario.

—Un beso.

Aquellas dos simples palabras son lo que lee de los labios de Wallace.

«¿Y eso se puede dar con muchos?» Cuestiona nuevamente, pues nunca había sentido algo como aquello. Ninguna muestra de cariño.

Aquella pregunta escandaliza a Wallace, ¿De verdad preguntaba algo como aquello?

—No, Nick, nunca.

Nick ladea la cabeza, cual pajarito curioso. No comprende el por qué de la reacción del otro, él fue quien le beso, así que supuso que se podía hacer con muchas personas.

«¿Por qué?»

Wallace procede, pues, a explicar por que no se puede hacer aquello con cualquiera.

—Por que Nick, aprende bien esto, por que no debes olvidarlo…

Nick afirma con la cabeza y Wallace prosigue.

—Un beso es algo que compartes sólo con alguien que amas.

Le da vergüenza explicar aquello, así que desvía su rostro hacia un lado, esperando que su pálida piel no muestre el pequeño sonrojo que le cubre.

 _¿Amor?_ Se pregunta Nick internamente, y supone que debe ser algo bueno, pues con aquel beso, algo cálido se instaló en su pecho.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, se acerca lentamente hasta Wallace y vuelve a tomar sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Worick inicia en aquel mundo de burdeles para obtener dinero, rubio y carismático como él solo, además con aquel parche que le da ese aire de misterio y atractivo, se vuelve popular rápidamente.

Nico sabia que lo hacía, y no es que le preocupara, simplemente no podía dejar de recordar aquello. _Aquel primer beso_ … Y constantemente se preguntaba si es que Worick amaba a sus clientas, pues él claramente había dicho que sólo podías besar a alguien que amabas.

Trata de mantener oculto aquel pesar, pero Worick más temprano que tarde nota que algo anda mal con Nico.

—Nico ¿Qué pasa?

Nico le dedica una mirada indiferente, no quiere decir lo que pasa, lo considera algo muy infantil de su parte y a la edad de 15 años, ser infantil es un lujo que no puede darse.

 _«Nada»_ Dice con lenguaje de señas, cosa que ambos tienen ya dominada.

 _«Vamos Nico, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea»_

 _«No es nada, ahora déjame solo»_

Worick frunce el ceño mientras observa la espalda de Nico alejarse.

No es la primera vez que lo nota distante -más de lo normal- y sabe que algo malo esta pasando.

Y lo confirma cuando, por la noche, ya acostados en la cama que comparten, se acerca para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

Nicolás le pone una mano en la cara y lo aparta.

 _«Hoy no quiero besarte »_

Y lo único que ve Worick de nuevo es la espalda, ahora desnuda, de Nico donde hay un tatuaje similar al suyo.

.

.

.

.

Lleva dos meses luchando con la fría indiferencia de Nico, 61 días sin tocar esos ásperos labios, sin hacer que su lengua arranque suspiros guturales desde el fondo de la garganta del otro.

1464 horas sin tocarle.

Y aquello no le gusta para nada a Worick, así que busca un momento para emboscarle y después de miles de intentos y mucho dolor, logra arrinconarlo bajo su cuerpo, sin su katana cerca y parcialmente inmovilizado no hay mucho que Nico pueda hacer. Sumado al hecho de que su paciencia término por agotarse y era mejor saber que quería Worick.

Se queda mirando al rubio frente a él, esperando a que hable para poder leerle los labios.

–¿Por qué me has evitado todo este tiempo?

Nico mantiene su rostro estoico, ¡es mas! Voltea la mirada como si aquello le diera igual.

Esto hiere sin remedio el joven corazón de Worick, pues que la persona que amas te ignore simplemente es doloroso y no hay más.

–¡NICOLAS! ¡MIERDA NICK DIME ALGO!

Sacude el menudo cuerpo debajo suyo, su voz se convierte en un grito histérico.

–¡DIME ALGO JODER! ¡¿ POR QUÉ YA NO ME DEJAS BESARTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YA NO ME DEJAS TOCARTE? ¡DIME POR QUÉ NICOLAS!

Nico voltea la mirada y sus ojos se abren con asombro, el otro esta llorando. Llorando como nunca antes le había visto, no es furia lo que refleja aquel ojo azul que se deja entrever, lo que lo ensombrece es dolor.

Y Nico se siente culpable, no puede negarlo, pero aun así no responde.

–¡ES UNA PUÑETERA ORDEN! ¡DIMELO!

Lo vuelve a zarandear, sabe que cayó bajo al decirle aquello, pero sabe que es la única forma de que Nicolás responda sus preguntas.

«Su-Suelta mis manos y te lo diré»

Dice con voz queda, no quiere decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera siente ánimos de decirlo por señas. Para pronto, no lo quiere decir de ninguna forma. Pero joder… Debe hacerlo.

Worick sale de encima de Nico y ambos se sientan en el piso frente a frente. El rubio esta impaciente por saber el por que del extraño comportamiento del azabache. Y espera mientras se seca las estúpidas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Nicolás mueve las manos tan rápido que a Worick le cuesta entenderlo.

 _«No quiero que me beses o que me toques por que tienes a tus clientas para eso»_

La cara del mayor es todo un poema. Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y su boca estuvo a nada de tocar el suelo.

Así que el idiota de Nicolás solo esta celoso.

Irremediablemente comenzó a reír de alivio, por que aquello es una tontería y por que Nicolás lo amaba tanto como para ponerse celoso con tan poco. Este frunce el ceño ante la estruendosa risa de Worick.

 _«¿Por qué te ríes?»_

 _«Por que eres un idiota celoso.»_

 _«¿AH?»_

 _«Por que me amas tanto que no te gusta que bese o toque a alguien más que no seas tú. »_

Nicolás baja la mirada, que lo diga de aquella forma le hace sentir aun más idiota e infantil de lo que se sentía en un principio.

Siente como unos brazos lo rodean de forma brusca, pero tan delicada al mismo tiempo que se rinde ante esa sensación y corresponde al abrazo enterrando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Worick, aspirando su aroma. Él también deseaba tocarle.

El rubio hace un movimiento ágil y aprovecha que tiene la guardia baja para depositar un beso dulce. Y Nicolás no lo aparta, pues también deseaba besarle.

Al ver que no le rebajaran los dientes de un golpe, Worick vuelve a tomar aquellos labios, ahora con más ímpetu. Se detiene cuando el aire le falta y de inmediato vuelve al ataque, solo que ahora de forma hambrienta.

Muerde sin piedad los delgados labios del otro, los lame e introduce su lengua en la húmeda cavidad, donde busca la otra y se enredan de forma sensual.

Las manos de Nick están en su cabello, tomándolo con los puños, haciendo que el contacto sea más profundo, más brusco, justo como ellos. De igual forma le muerde tanto los labios como la lengua, de las comisuras de sus labios se escapa la saliva y en sus gargantas mueren gemidos ahogados por el éxtasis de besarse después de tanto tiempo.

Se separan un poco y sus lenguas aun se unen por un delgado hilillo de saliva, que se rompe al terminar de separase; los labios de ambos ligeramente rojos e hinchados, húmedos…

Worick junta sus frentes y sonríe, Nicolás aparta la vista, y la sonrisa del rubio se ensancha. Toca su hombro para que le observe.

–Nicolás, no tienes por que ponerte celoso idiota.

Nico le saca la lengua y Worick la muerde juguetón.

 _«Idiota»_

 _«Sabes que te encanta»_ y le guiña el ojo.

Nico bufa y Worick ríe. Pero su gesto se torna serio y mira los ojos negros frente a él con una intensidad abrumadora.

–Mi cuerpo podrá ser de ellas, pero sólo tú tienes mi corazón.

Le vuelve a besar, pero esta vez de forma dulce, un efímero roce.

–Te amo a ti y solo a ti Nico, que nunca se te olvide.

.

.

.

Ahora ya con 34 años encima, casi 20 años después de aquella vergonzosa escena, sabe que Worick ama ser gigolo, así como también sabe que aunque pruebe muchos labios y tome muchos cuerpos, su favorito siempre será el suyo.

Y se lo confirma cada noche, cuando encerrados en las cuatro paredes de la habitación se demuestran de forma ruda su amor, rompiendo algunas cosas y tirando unas otras en el proceso.

Pero de igual forma, adorándolo y marcándolo como suyo. Amando y de vez en cuando dejándose amar.

Y no le importa lo que Worick haga, por que él es el único al que le dice hasta el hartazgo:

–Te amo.

* * *

 **Sjslsjslshsksha carajo, siento que quedo supah homo, Fluff, todo rosa (?) yo soy escritora de angst, así que no esperen más cosas rosas de no parte (?) xD**

 **Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado! :'D**

 **Si gustan dejar reviews yo seré las más feliz de recibirlos.**

 **Un abrazo! Nos leemos!^^**


End file.
